


Дипломатия

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eggpreg, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs





	Дипломатия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Diplomatic Relations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299535) by [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva). 



Тор жалобно стонет, силясь вытолкнуть первое яйцо, но оно почти не сдвигается с места, давя на простату, и от этого член немного дергается. Тор рычит и тяжело дышит, выталкивая яйцо наружу, и вход медленно раскрывается – но сразу же сузится, если у него снова не получится. 

Тор бросает умоляющий взгляд на бесстрастно наблюдающего Хеймдалля, но его спокойствию противоречит заметно проступающее под брюками возбуждение. 

– Помоги, – молит его Тор. 

Хеймдалль незамедлительно опускается между его ног, разводит их в стороны и произносит:

– Надо ли напоминать, что ты сам дал на это согласие?

– С твоего одобрения... – Тор прерывается, снова пытаясь вытолкнуть яйцо. 

Теслийцы – могущественные потенциальные союзники, но заслужить их доверие нелегко. Несмотря на их попытки сохранить все в секрете, Тору стало известно, что вид, вынашивавший их потомство, по неизвестным причинам скоропостижно вымер. И Тор сделал им предложение, от которого они не смогли отказаться. 

Раз в году на протяжении одного века Тор будет вынашивать кладку, а со второго года станет набирать для этого добровольцев среди своих людей. 

Живот у Тора сейчас такой большой, что за ним не видно Хеймдалля. Тор втягивает воздух, когда его пальцы проходятся по напряженному отверстию. 

– Расслабься. Мы это уже проходили. Я растягивал тебя и посильнее, но нужно расслабиться. 

Тор выплевывает смешок, который переходит в низкий стон, когда Хеймдалль вдруг заглатывает его член до основания. Все эти дни Тор был таким чувствительным и легко возбудимым, что, всхлипнув, сразу кончает, чувствуя, как сокращается вокруг члена горло Хеймдалля. 

В этот момент внутри Тора что-то сжимается – и яйца сдвигаются, давя друг на друга. Тор закатывает глаза, у него поджимаются яички и он снова кончает – и тогда из него выскальзывает первое яйцо.

С одним покончено – впереди многие и многие.


End file.
